


There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

by KatieComma



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, But mostly fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Riley waits for Desi to show up to move her things in.





	There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for icountcards on Tumblr

Riley wrings her hands. She’s nervous. Beyond nervous; her heart feels like it’s going to beat right out of her chest.

Normally she’s not one to move so fast in a relationship. She holds herself at arm’s length. Always waiting for the other person to leave, or disappoint her.

Desi hasn’t shown signs of either yet. Instead Desi’s stayed by her side, casually pressing their relationship forward, without any pressure. And it’s been so easy. So comfortable. Riley relishes in how perfect it feels, like her life is finally moving in the right direction for once.

After six months, Desi had her own drawer. And Riley honestly can’t even remember when the conversation took place, or what she said, just that one day she woke up and cleared one of the middle drawers for Desi to use.

And now after ten months, they’re moving in together. Desi’s lease on her apartment was up, and Riley had just blurted it out as though it wasn’t a huge life-altering decision: “Just move in with me.”

So Riley stands at her front door, waiting for Desi to show up with a car full of stuff, or a moving van, and meld their lives together. And the thing that’s most terrifying is that she’s ready to make space for someone there; ready to hang someone else’s things on the walls; ready to wake up everyday next to the same person for… at this point for as long as they’ll have her. And all those thoughts terrify her. Because what if Desi wakes up one morning and decides-

There’s a knock on the door. Riley opens it to find Desi standing with two duffle bags.

Riley steps back.

Desi struts in, throws down her bags, and closes the door behind her.

“What about the rest?” Riley asks, prepared to run out and start helping move things in.

“This is it,” Desi replies, kicking one of the bags. “When you spend a lot of time moving around like I have, you learn not to hang on to things.”

“But I’ve been to your apartment, what about all your furniture and stuff?” Riley asks.

“Furnished,” Desi replies, stepping closer and setting her hands on Riley’s hips. “You seem a little freaked out that I don’t have anything. Does it bother you?” And there’s a ripple of self consciousness in Desi’s eyes, one of those things that she hides from most people, but not from Riley.

“I just… I have a lot of stuff,” Riley says. “I feel bad that everything in here is still going to be mine.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Desi says, slipping her arms around Riley’s waist. “It’s kinda perfect if you think about it: me with a little stuff, you with a lot. Perfect match.”

Riley smiles and puts a hand into Desi’s silky hair, running it through her fingers like black water. She draws her fingers behind ear, down neck, past collarbone to trace the curly words of Desi’s tattoo: There Is A Light That Never Goes Out. The title of a Smiths song that Riley had never heard until she asked Desi about her tattoo. Now she knows the words well, and part of it comes to mind:

_Driving in your car_

_I never never want to go home_

_Because I haven’t got one_

_Anymore_

_…_

_Oh, please don’t drop me home_

_Because it’s not my home, it’s their_

_Home, and I’m welcome no more_

Desi’s face goes somewhere else, like she’s thinking about why she got that tattoo in the first place, about what that song means to her.

“You’re home now,” Riley says with a smile, tracing the heart shaped earth that’s etched into Desi’s skin between her breasts.

Desi’s face almost breaks with relief and a look that says “thank you” without saying a word. She crashes into Riley, kissing her hard. Their lips opening to each other, fingers clawing desperately to somehow get closer than tightly pressed together. But Riley keeps one hand over Desi’s chest, fingers resting over curly black letters that aren’t relevant like they used to be, because Desi has a home now.

**Author's Note:**

> So I looked up Levy Tran’s tattoos when I was halfway through writing this to find out what the writing says… and I discovered this… and holy crap… it was so perfect for this that i couldn’t believe it. I’m just assuming that her tattoo is referencing The Smith’s song…


End file.
